


Reverse Uno Card

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anyway this is the greatest fic you’ll ever read I can swear by it, F/M, Libin nd I deserve a nobel peace prize, jesse be like: uno >>>>> my girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s finally going to happen. What you’ve been waiting for your whole life. Today’s the day you lose your virginity to Jesse Ellis Lingard.





	Reverse Uno Card

It’s finally happening. 

The moment you’ve been waiting for your whole life. You’re about to lose your virginity to your boyfriend of three months, Jesse Lingard. You couldn’t believe that you were moments away from getting pounded by a Man United player.

It all started with an innocent invitation out to dinner. You made sure to wear your most stunning dress, the one that accentuated all your curves. He showed up at your place at around 8. He was wearing something other than an adidas tracksuit for once and led you to his car. You chose not to comment on the bright green trainers though.

Dinner was a quiet affair. You realized that he had brought you along mostly so that he wasn’t alone. You were accustomed to him bringing you along to boring events, as long as he took you to nandos afterwards. 

Before you knew it, dinner was over and you hopped into the car expecting him to buy some chicken teriyaki but he took one wrong turn after the other before you realized that you were on your way towards his house. 

As soon as he stopped the car, he leaned in and whispered into your ear,  
“Wanna play some games sweetie?”

He sounded like a serial killer but being the dumb bitch you were, you simply nodded and shivered with excitement of what was gonna happen tonight.

In total, you kissed five times on your way to the front door and once while Jesse was fumbling with his keys. He told you to sit down on the coach and said he needed to go get some toys first. 

Your mind began to race. What was he gonna get? A strapon? As much as you wanted to rail that tight ass of his, this wasn’t really what you had in mind.   
Your thoughts were interrupted by Jesse rushing down the stairs holding a toy train and an uno set.

“Which one do you want to play with first baby?”

Your eyes widen as you stare down at his hands. This had to be a joke. Some sort of prank. You didn't come all this way for this.

Jesse takes a step closer, his eyes narrowed and his breath evening out as he asked the question a second time. 

“Which one do you want to play with first?”

From his tone, it’s clear that he’s serious.As to not seem too disappointed, you shrug your shoulders and walk further into the house.

“Well if you don’t care, I’ll pick for you, babe,” He smirked, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind. He dropped the toy train onto the ground, it hit your toe.

Trying not to lose your cool, you swallow down your cry of pain, and attempt to give him a soft grin.

“We’re playing uno,” he whispers gently into your ear. He holds onto your hand as he guides you to his bedroom.

Maybe uno was a metaphor for getting your ass ate? Maybe it was a sexual innuendo that was only popular with Jesse? Whatever, you tried to assure yourself that this was it. You’re going to fuck Jesse Ellis Lingard.

When you reach the bedroom, he plops down on the bed, patting the space next to him, as if to beckon you closer.

“Jess, what are we doing?” You ask. This can’t be real. You were meant to get your entire pussy destroyed. This is not what you signed up for.

“We’re going to play a couple rounds of uno, best of 60,” Jesse replied, very efficiently whipping out his deck of personalised uno cards.

“Ready?” He asks, a glisten in his eyes as he stares down at his pack of cards. Why doesn’t he look at my like that?, you think to yourself as he continued to smile at his deck.

“Ready,” You nod, possible questioning whether or not this was really worth it. You were in a bedroom with Jesse Lingard. The Jesse Lingard. And all you were doing was playing Uno.

Maybe you weren’t ready.

———————-

After about three rounds you got tired, Uno wasn’t nearly as fun as it used to be when you were a kid. Very gently, you sigh and get off the bed, moving much closer to Jesse and then tugging at his shirt. 

“Can we do something else?” You plead.

He furrows his brow as if you’d just asked him to jump out of the window.

“Like what,”

“I don’t know,” You smirk menacingly, before sucking at the skin on his neck until there was a red mark around it. You moved your hands to Jesse’s chest, attempting to take off his jumper.

“Babe, can’t you take the uno game seriously?”

“I don’t want to play uno, Jess,”

“Then what do you want to do?” He queried.

“I don’t know... something... else,” You place your hand upon his crotch, and stare at his lips maliciously, hoping he’ll get the hint.

Instead he turns back around.

“Well, if you don’t want to play uno, I do, I’ll just play by myself,” He shrugs.

“How about... I play with something else...” You try again, it was cringe-worthy but you were getting desperate.

“The toy train’s downstairs if you want it, but that’s all I have,” Jesse replied, and you sigh. It was hopeless, so you got up and made your way towards the beanbag on the other side of the bedroom. Eventually he’d get tired of uno and maybe he’d take the hint.

At least, that’s what you thought.

It was four hours later, when your phone battery was at 2% and Jesse hadn’t even looked up from his game of uno once that you decided he wasn’t going to stop. 

“Jess?”

“Yeah, babe,”

“Do you have a charger?”

“Yeah, its just over there,” He pointed vaguely to a corner of the room, but still didn’t tear his eyes from the cards.

He still wasn’t paying attention to you at all. You might as well have not even been there.

Every time you tried to start off a conversation, Jesse would either shush you or blatantly ignore every word you said. There was no point in being here. And yet you stayed. Because nobody could play uno for forever and not get bored.

You were wrong again.

It was six hours in when you finally lost it, finally starting seeing red. With the anger of a bull, you stormed towards the bed grabbed at the cards and threw them to the floor.

“I’ve had it with these stupid fucking cards! You invited me here, and all you’ve done is play this dumb ass game, what the fuck is wrong with you? I came here thinking I was gonna get a decent fuck, but I’ve been sitting here for six hours watching you glare at these ugly ass cards the entire time! You haven’t even LOOKED at me,” You exclaim and Jesse looks like he’s about to reply before he closed his mouth.

He breathes in and out for a few minutes before he gets up and hugs you.

“Sorry babe,” He says.

“It’s alright,” You forgive him and you stay in the position for a while, before you feel something warm on your stomach, you move away for a second and there it is. Blood.

Jesse glares at you, grinning, and points at your back. Looking in the reflection of yourself from the window, you can see what he’s done. He’d stabbed you.

At that second, you drop to the ground, eyes shut and entirely blacked out, your blood pouring out and onto the floor. You’re almost certain that this is how you’re going to die.

Swiftly, Jesse scoops you up, opens the window and hurls you out. Very vividly, you feel yourself fall and fall until you crash against the thorn of the bushes in his garden.

And in your last seconds you hear something you wish you didn’t. From the bedroom window you hear Jesse’s voice yell:

“Reverse Uno Card,”


End file.
